It's A Pirates Life For Us
by Ariel Leilani
Summary: Now that you're free of the Armada, you head to Skull Island to live a Pirate's life full of plunder and glory. One step ahead of the Armada who's been nipping at your heels ever since you escaped their grasp. The greatest treasure ever dreamed of is out there somewhere, waiting for you to find it. Do you have what it takes to get the booty before the evil Armada does? (T for most)
1. Introduction and Application

**I got hooked on Pirate 101 and figured I write a multi-chapter story on it. I am taking OC's and I will put the Application at the end. I figured, it can't be a pirate story without raunchy language so this will be rated M for violence and language. No sexual content. I may add some in later but nothing too extreme or graphic. I might on occasion go by the storyline in the game and other times I'll make up my own missions and adventures for the characters. I want to have one of each class (except for Swashbuckler, which I already have.) I'm going to have it start out with the Privateer as the main character. Then the Swashbuckler, Musketeer, Witch Doctor, and Buccaneer will come in as the story goes on. I'm going to do a small intro, class info, then have the application at the end, and I'll do a small narration as a somewhat prologue. So no more stalling. Read ahead my friends!**

**Summary: **Now that you're free of the Armada, you head to Skull Island to live a Pirate's life full of plunder and glory. One step ahead of the Armada who's been nipping at your heels ever since you escaped their grasp. The greatest treasure ever dreamed of is out there somewhere, waiting for you to find it. Do you have what it takes to get the booty before the evil Armada does?

**Buccaneer- **Buccaneers are sturdy warriors who rely on brute strength to overcome their enemies. They wear the heaviest armor and carry the biggest weapons. What Buccaneers lack in grace or finesse they make up for with raw courage. Withstanding enemy attacks is the key to a Buccaneer's strategy.

**Musketeer- **Musketeers are expert marksmen who use their mastery of firearms and trick shots to win battles. Musketeers damage their enemies at long range and keep them at a distance with traps and obstacles, denying foes any chance for hand-to-hand combat.

**Privateer- **Privateers are born leaders, commanders who can rally their troops to victory through the most desperate of battles. Privateers can recruit more Companions than any other class, and their powers focus on boosting their Companions' capabilities and healing them in the thick of the fight.

**Swashbuckler- **Swashbucklers rely on speed and finesse in combat, sneaking up on their foes and striking by surprise, then dodging the enemy's attacks when they finally arrive. They are deadly with a blade, but not nearly as tough as a Buccaneer, sacrificing toughness for damage.

**Witchdoctor- **Witchdoctors are masters of the arcane, using the powers of hoodoo to rig the outcome of combat. While weak in a direct fight, Witchdoctors never fight fair - hexes that weaken foes, blasts of fire that strike at range, and summoned spirit allies all turn the odds in a Witchdoctor's favor.

**Application:**

**-Basic Information-**

Full Name:

Nickname:

Gender:

Age (17 and up):

Class:

Weapon:

First Mate:

Pet (not required):

-**Backstory-**

History:

How Parents Were Killed:

Personality:

Birthplace:

-**Apperance-**

Hair (style and color):

Clothing:

Armor:

Eye Color:

Skin Color:

Anything else I may have forgotten:

**Alright time for our favorite narrator to narrate a small prologue! Woo hoo xD Damn stalling...**

This is a story about a young Privateer who needs a new crew after being abandoned by their original crew. See the young pirate scramble for a new crew in order to seek revenge on the Armada. Read as our pirate explore the spiral in look for treasure, glory, and the occasional bottle of yum. See how this unfolds as the new crew of pirates dominate the spiral. Will you become a Pirate Legend?

**Thank you very much for choosing my story. Oh before we do anything, PLEASE but the Application in a PM. I've gotten in trouble so many times for people putting them in the reviews. I know it's a bit of a hassle but you have a much better chance of me seeing it and choosing you to be apart of the story. Thanks again and have a nice day :)**


	2. Prologue

**This chapter is going to be a little one on my OC Isidora Parkinson, Swashbuckler.**

**Summary: **Now that you're free of the Armada, you head to Skull Island to live a Pirate's life full of plunder and glory. One step ahead of the Armada who's been nipping at your heels ever since you escaped their grasp. The greatest treasure ever dreamed of is out there somewhere, waiting for you to find it. Do you have what it takes to get the booty before the evil Armada does?

**Buccaneer- **Buccaneers are sturdy warriors who rely on brute strength to overcome their enemies. They wear the heaviest armor and carry the biggest weapons. What Buccaneers lack in grace or finesse they make up for with raw courage. Withstanding enemy attacks is the key to a Buccaneer's strategy.

**Musketeer- **Musketeers are expert marksmen who use their mastery of firearms and trick shots to win battles. Musketeers damage their enemies at long range and keep them at a distance with traps and obstacles, denying foes any chance for hand-to-hand combat.

**Privateer- **Privateers are born leaders, commanders who can rally their troops to victory through the most desperate of battles. Privateers can recruit more Companions than any other class, and their powers focus on boosting their Companions' capabilities and healing them in the thick of the fight.

**Swashbuckler- **Swashbucklers rely on speed and finesse in combat, sneaking up on their foes and striking by surprise, then dodging the enemy's attacks when they finally arrive. They are deadly with a blade, but not nearly as tough as a Buccaneer, sacrificing toughness for damage.

**Witchdoctor- **Witchdoctors are masters of the arcane, using the powers of hoodoo to rig the outcome of combat. While weak in a direct fight, Witchdoctors never fight fair - hexes that weaken foes, blasts of fire that strike at range, and summoned spirit allies all turn the odds in a Witchdoctor's favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

**Isidora's POV:**

My first mate, Sarah Steele, and I were at The Kraken Skulls Tavern drinking a bottle of yum. We were actually enjoying ourselves for once, not having to kill anyone or run from someone trying to kill us. We were sitting pretty in this moment.

"Captain, what do you suppose we do?" Sarah asked me.

"Well, considering out piece of shit ship is no longer, and we have enough money to buy a new one, I say we enjoy this blissful time," I answered her taking another sip of yum.

"If you say so," Sarah told me also drinking some more yum.

As we were commuting with other pirates the well know Witchdoctor of Skull Island, Danae Evans, comes into the Tavern. The musicians go silent, and no one dares to make a move. Danae comes up to Sarah and I asking for a conference in the cellar. We, both a bit skeptical, agree to the request and make our way into the cellar.

"I've seen the future Swashbuckler. It isn't pretty," Danae told me.

"Whatcha mean?" I ask her taking another sip of my bottle of yum.

"You will be approached by a young Privateer in search for a new pirate crew. It's going to bring much turmoil and angst for you and your First Mate," Danae explains to me in a leery tone as she always does.

"So you're saying it's my life is going to be no different then?" I say with a sarcastic tone.

"Please, take my warning into consideration," Danae told me with a caring look in her eye.

"Is there anyway I can prevent this from happening Doc?" I asked her a bit worried for once.

"I don't know. The only advice I can give you at the moment is: Think before you act," She said as she used her powers to disappear leaving Sarah and I in a cellar filled with purple dist and hoodoo magic.

"Well Captain? How should we handle this?" Sarah asked me after seizing her coughing fit.

"I have no clue Sarah. We'll get there when we get there I suppose," I told her sighing deeply.

_Think before you act. _I'm curious what she meant by that. I'm a Swashbuckler. I always have to think before I act, most of the time anyway. I guess were famous for compulsive acting. Sarah and I call it a night and head home. We both have separate hammocks and we rest up for tomorrow. Who knows when this mystery Privateer is coming.


	3. Finnigan Kidd and Isidora Parkinson

**Hello readers. Here's and update on what characters I need:**

**Buccaneers(s)**

**Witchdoctor(s)**

**We have two characters: Rowan Parker (Musketeer) and Finnigan "Finn" Kidd (Privateer) owned by Dame Rivere. And I will be adding in more characters as the story goes on.**

**Summary: **Now that you're free of the Armada, you head to Skull Island to live a Pirate's life full of plunder and glory. One step ahead of the Armada who's been nipping at your heels ever since you escaped their grasp. The greatest treasure ever dreamed of is out there somewhere, waiting for you to find it. Do you have what it takes to get the booty before the evil Armada does?

**Buccaneer- **Buccaneers are sturdy warriors who rely on brute strength to overcome their enemies. They wear the heaviest armor and carry the biggest weapons. What Buccaneers lack in grace or finesse they make up for with raw courage. Withstanding enemy attacks is the key to a Buccaneer's strategy.

**Musketeer- **Musketeers are expert marksmen who use their mastery of firearms and trick shots to win battles. Musketeers damage their enemies at long range and keep them at a distance with traps and obstacles, denying foes any chance for hand-to-hand combat.

**Privateer- **Privateers are born leaders, commanders who can rally their troops to victory through the most desperate of battles. Privateers can recruit more Companions than any other class, and their powers focus on boosting their Companions' capabilities and healing them in the thick of the fight.

**Swashbuckler- **Swashbucklers rely on speed and finesse in combat, sneaking up on their foes and striking by surprise, then dodging the enemy's attacks when they finally arrive. They are deadly with a blade, but not nearly as tough as a Buccaneer, sacrificing toughness for damage.

**Witchdoctor- **Witchdoctor's are masters of the arcane, using the powers of hoodoo to rig the outcome of combat. While weak in a direct fight, Witchdoctors never fight fair - hexes that weaken foes, blasts of fire that strike at range, and summoned spirit allies all turn the odds in a Witchdoctor's favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Finnigan's POV: **

The Armada is starting to piss me the hell off. I have just about had it with these goons. First, they take my family and now there killing anyone with any possible affiliation with pirates WITHOUT ANY PROOF. What ever happened to innocent until proven guilty. Innocent people are being killed and I won't stand for it. I was in The Kraken Skulls Tavern sitting at the bar with Skinny Pete having an Armada bashing conversation.

"Maybe I should band a group of pirates up me self!Then then Armada could feel my wrath against them!" I said taking a sip of yum.

"Maybe you should. Your mother did. Yum fruit don't be a fallin' far from t' tree do t'ey?" Pete asked me with is signature smirk.

"I guess not," I replied with a small smile.

My parents were killed by the Armada in an execution. My mother, Darby, was a pirate. She kept it a secret from my family. She went by the name of Romantic Darb. She was very successful until the Armada rushed our home. My father, Belgrim, tried to save my mother, ultimately getting them both killed in an execution. It was the worst day of my life, and I vowed never to forget it either. It fuels my passion on taking the Armada down no matter what.

"If you be a serious about t' piratin' and all Finn, I know a few people who can help ya out," Pete told me with a serious face.

"Really? Who?" I asked very intrigued.

"Well me know a young pirate who might be able to help ya out. Only if you're still interested in all t'is trouble that will be comin' along," he told me with a serious face again.

I nodded in seriousness.

"Well t' pirate happen t' be in t' cellar right now; goes by t' name Parkinson," Pete told me.

"Parkinson?" I asked as Pete nodded.

"Parkinson asked for permission to go down thar with a few other cutthroats so I would be careful Finn. Those type o' meetin' can get nasty smartly. Parkinson's a Swashbuckler so trouble is bound to be down thar steps," Pete continued on.

I thanked him and took one last sip of yum before heading down there. I'll sure as hell need it. I made my way over to the cellar entrance, carefully lifting up the door blocking my way. I cautiously climbed down the ladder and saw a group of pirates and cutthroats sitting around as Pete told me there would be. A few were drinking yum. It seemed as if they were discussing some type of agreement or battle strategy seeing the gold and maps on the table. They must've not noticed that I was present until I cleared my throat because everyone went silent when I did. This made me a bit nervous.

"Is Parkinson here?" I asked with raise of the brow and slight head turn.

The cutthroats moved out the way and I saw a stunning female sitting at the head of the table. She glared at me with these gypsy green eyes.

"What's it to you?" She asked me without an English accent.

That made me curious to know where she was from.

"I was recommended his services by Skinny Pete," I told the girl, no, woman confidently.

Everyone began to laugh at me. _Great. _

"His?" one of the Cutthroats asked.

I looked over to the woman and she smirked at me.

"Wait, you're the pirate Parkinson?" I asked a bit shocked.

"The one and only," she said smiling at me then taking a sip of yum.

"I'm Finnigan Kidd, son of Romantic Darb. I need a good pirate and I was told you would be the best choice," I said again confidently. This woman was breaking me without even trying.

Everyone started at me in disbelief.

"_The _Romantic Darb? As in the greatest female pirate of our time?" Parkinson asked me bolting up from her seat.

_She must be intrigued._

"The one and only," I told her mimicking her actions from before.

She nodded her head in approval.

"Alright, I'll bite. We'll continue this later with your leader Myron. You and your Cutthroats can leave," she told them as a mouse fencer was going to usher them out.

"Not this time Parkinson. I want my will and I want it now!" Myron yelled.

Parkinson had two daggers on her sides, and the mouse had two fencing swords on hand. Parkinson had her hands close enough to them where if a fight began, she would be prepared.

"We are going to get the will. Were going to split the doubloons like we agreed and everyone goes home happy," the mouse answered.

"Not this time Steele. We played this game before and us Cutthroats got nothing in return. I want the will now!" Myron shouted at the mouse.

"It isn't your will Myron. It's Sir Duke Jefferson's will. If anything, none of you deserve it," Parkinson told them without a shade of fear in her face.

"What makes you think you deserve it more than us Parkinson?" Myron asked with his hand on his weapon.

"At least I knew him. He was my friend. I'm getting this will for the family. Not for you and your greedy Cutthroats to take," She told him, now her hands on her weapons.

"Greedy? We're the greedy ones? Says the woman who was in this for the money and nothing else," Myron said getting closer to her face.

"I'm in it for the closer of the family. The doubloons were just extra," Parkinson told him, getting into his face.

"I'm tired of these games. Give me the map or else thing will get ugly really quickly," Myron told her growing in the process.

I was watching the entire thing unfold. I had a feeling I would be involved in this fight, because I contributed to its creation. When I looked over to Parkinson I couldn't help but to look into her eyes. I watched them move as everything unfolded. I saw her look over to the mouse and motion for her to grab the map on the table. She did and that's when everything went bad. Myron took out his weapon and started slashing it at Parkinson's face. She managed to just barely dodge everything coming her way. I got my sword out and ran into the fight. It was an even battle. 3 on 3. Steele and I took on the two weaker Cutthroats while Parkinson was handling Myron. Steele and I quickly took down two Cutthroats giving it our all. They were on the ground, dripping in blood, but still alive. Parkinson had grabbed her daggers and jabbed Myron a few good times in the stomach and face. She kicked him down and stabbed him in the chest as the final blow. Myron was still alive, but stunned.

"Quick! Grab the maps and gold!" She yelled as we stuck everything into the bag Steele had.

We all ran out of the cellar as quickly as possible. Parkinson gave Pete a few doubloons before we left and apologized for 'making a mess' and Pete nodded flashing a signature smirk before we left.

"Do you have a ship?" Parkinson asked me breathing hard as we made our way around the pitch black alley ways of Skull Island.

"Well, I wouldn't call it a ship," I said a bit embarrassed.

"Doesn't matter. As long as it flies," She told me as we ran to the docks.

We ran for another few minutes making it to my "ship".

"What the hell is this?" The mouse asked me in disgust.

"It's called the Groaning Clownfish," I told them both with a small embarrassed blush on my face.

"Better than nothing Sarah," Parkinson told Sarah as she was reluctant to get on.

"Fine. This thing better get us to the Bloody Shoals quickly because I don't think Myron will be too far behind," Sarah told us.

We hop onto the ship and sail around for a shortcut to the Shoals so we can sleep for the night and not worry too much about Myron and his gang of cutthroats.

**Yay! Finished this chapter! I hope you enjoyed. **


	4. Cutthroats and Troggies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirate101 or anything related to it.**

**Warning: Character hostage in this chapter ;_;**

**Rowan Parker (Musketeer) and Finnigan "Finn" Kidd (Privateer) belong to Dame Rivere, and Ena Nightingale (Witchdoctor) belongs to Cassiopia5**

**Summary: **Now that you're free of the Armada, you head to Skull Island to live a Pirate's life full of plunder and glory. One step ahead of the Armada who's been nipping at your heels ever since you escaped their grasp. The greatest treasure ever dreamed of is out there somewhere, waiting for you to find it. Do you have what it takes to get the booty before the evil Armada does?

**Buccaneer- **Buccaneers are sturdy warriors who rely on brute strength to overcome their enemies. They wear the heaviest armor and carry the biggest weapons. What Buccaneers lack in grace or finesse they make up for with raw courage. Withstanding enemy attacks is the key to a Buccaneer's strategy.

**Musketeer- **Musketeers are expert marksmen who use their mastery of firearms and trick shots to win battles. Musketeers damage their enemies at long range and keep them at a distance with traps and obstacles, denying foes any chance for hand-to-hand combat.

**Privateer- **Privateers are born leaders, commanders who can rally their troops to victory through the most desperate of battles. Privateers can recruit more Companions than any other class, and their powers focus on boosting their Companions' capabilities and healing them in the thick of the fight.

**Swashbuckler- **Swashbucklers rely on speed and finesse in combat, sneaking up on their foes and striking by surprise, then dodging the enemy's attacks when they finally arrive. They are deadly with a blade, but not nearly as tough as a Buccaneer, sacrificing toughness for damage.

**Witchdoctor- **Witchdoctors are masters of the arcane, using the powers of hoodoo to rig the outcome of combat. While weak in a direct fight, Witchdoctors never fight fair - hexes that weaken foes, blasts of fire that strike at range, and summoned spirit allies all turn the odds in a Witchdoctors' favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Finnigan's POV:**

Sleeping on the beach wasn't my plan today. Well, making a pirate crew, getting attacked by cutthroats, and meeting Sarah and Parkinson were on my to-do list either but it is what it is. It looked around the crack of dawn so I woke Sarah and Parkinson up.

"We better get moving. I think the cutthroats may be back at their own camp by now," I told the girls with a yawn.

"Alright. Where should we go?" Sarah asked stretching.

"Well we should probably check our home. I'm positive they went there first," Parkinson spoke up.

We agreed and we cautiously made our way to the small home they shared. I felt a bit awkward being in a persons house who I did not know at all. Especially it being a woman's house. We saw that the door was flung open. The entire house was ransacked.

"Damn it," Parkinson cursed under her breath.

They went around to look if anything of value was stole.

"The map," Sarah said with wide eyes.

"What map?" I asked with curiosity.

"The map to the secret cave that we had. I didn't even think about it being here. Shit. What are we supposed to do now?" Sarah asked as she lowered her head in defeat.

"We should ask around town to see if anyone knows where the cutthroats went," I said looking around the home.

"I agree. I think that would be the best thing right now," Parkinson said looking up to Sarah.

"Alright. Let's ask around," Sarah agree.

We left and went to Ryan at the Yum-N-Ade stand.

"Hey Ryan, you seen any cutthroats around?" I asked

"Maybe I have. Maybe I haven't," Ryan said crossing his arms looking up at the sky.

"What's it gonna take to get it out of ya?" Sarah asked with a glare.

Ryan motion towards his yum-n-ade. Parkinson sighed and bought 3 servings of the drink.

"I heard they were going back to the Cutthroat camp sites," Ryan said counting his gold.

"Thank you Ryan," I said rolling my eyes.

He saluted and went back to brewing.

"Well do one of you know where the cutthroats are?" I asked them

Sarah shook her head and we both looked over to Parkinson.

"What? Because I'm a Swashbuckler I have to automatically know where all the bad guys are? That's classist," She told us an annoyed tone.

"Classist?" Sarah asked.

I rolled my eyes. "So you don't know where they are?"

"No I know where they are. I just took the fact that you automatically suggested that I did offensively," Parkinson told me as she motioned for us to follow her.

She is one strange woman. After about a few minutes of aimless walking and boredom questions we stopped.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked.

"Are you slow or something? I told you were going to "visit" the cutthroats. I have nice housewarming gifts for them," Parkinson said as she patted her daggers.

"Charming," I said with an eye roll.

"I know," She countered.

We kept on walking as crossed the border between where the Troggies dwell and where the Cutthroats camp. Sarah, Parkinson and I hid behind one of the trees and the shrubs.

"Battle strategy?" I whispered.

"Parkinson?" Sarah asked as she looked over to her.

"Lets go pick a fight," Parkinson said with a smirk.

She grabbed her daggers and stood up from behind the tree. She whistled to the Cutthroats as if they were dogs.

"Hey boys! You have something that's mine. I want it back," She said in a playful then serious tone.

She walked over to the group of 3. Sarah and I exchanged looks. We both said a quick prayer and followed her out there. The fight began as Parkinson attacked Myron. Then all hell broke loose. Sarah and I teamed up to take on the Cutthroats we faced earlier. A part of me just wanted to stun them, take the map, and go. I knew that wasn't an option. If they had already read the map, they needed to go. Even if they didn't they still knew too much information which could be the death of all of us. Sarah managed to kill one of the Cutthroats just in time to block the attack that I couldn't dodge. I distracted him in combat while Sarah jumped over him and stabbed him in the back. Talk about irony.

"Get the map!" Parkinson yelled as she was dodging Myron's attacks.

Sarah ran into the tent to get anything of value. Before I ran in with her I saw Parkinson tackle Myron. That's my kinda gal. _Focus dumb ass, _a small voice in my head told me. It sounded like my older sister. She's right though. I ran in and grabbed a barely full bag of gold and started throwing anything and everything into it, as was Sarah. We got everything we needed and came out to see Parkinson standing over Myron's dead body. She ave him a swift kick before walking away.

"You guys get everything?" She asked breathing hard.

Sarah showed her the bag.

"The map?" She asked starting to catch her breath.

I showed her the map I was holding.

"Thank the Lord. I was worried there for a min-" She said began as she was cut of by a scream by Sarah.

I turned around to see Sarah being carried away by some man. He was running so fast and I couldn't tell who it was. We ran after her to see a large group of Troggies. 20 to be exact.

"Give us the map," The Troggie Witchdoctor commanded.

"Give us Sarah," Parkinson commanded.

I saw her eyes, which I could never look away from when were together, go over to Sarah. She gave Parkinson an I-going-to-be-alright look. She did a quick subtle nod to her. Parkinson glanced at me and I looked back into her eyes. She grabbed a map out of her back pocket then walked up and gave it to them. Just as she was going to take Sarah back one of the Troggies slashed her in the arm and leg with his staff. She screamed in pain as she fell on the ground. The Troggies left with Sarah on their ship. I would've tried to save her but I was clearly out numbered. Sarah looked at me and gave me a small smile. She mouthed "I'll be alright" before being shoved into the Captains room. I ran up to Parkinson.

"Are you alright?" I asked with much concern.

"Yeah. I'll survive," She told me as I helped her up.

She grabbed my hand and I lifted her up. I noticed she was a bit taller than I was. Damn growth spurt hasn't kicked in yet.

"Is Sarah going to be alright?" I asked.

"I hope so. This was apart of the plan... more or less. We knew the Troggies would be here. We are good friends with the Captain. He uses the Troggies as his little henchmen. The Captain has a thing for Sarah so he won't hurt her."

That last part took me by surprise.

"Really?" I asked.

She nodded.

"So what are we going to do about this map?" I asked her with a bit too much curiosity in my voice.

She made a small giggle at my enthusiasm.

"Well, this map is going to lead us into a place where the treasure is overflowing, or as they say," She said staring at the map.

"But first, we need a crew to go in there," She told me, staring at my eyes now.

"We need to find a Buccaneer, Witchdoctor, and Musketeer. It's good to have a well rounded crew. After we find them, we can continue on," She told me. "Don't worry about someone else finding the place. The only way you can get there is with this map, which has the code, and this Jade amulet," She finished tugging at the amulet around her neck.

I was relieved to hear that.

"Do you know any Witchdoctors, Musketeers or Buccaneers?" She asked me looking into my eyes again.

"I might know someone who can help," I told her with a smile growing on my face.

She raised her eyebrow at me. I grabbed her hand and tugged her along.

"Follow me," I said as we ventured off.

**Alright. Who is this mystery helper? Can Parkinson and Finnigan find who they need in order to find the treasure? Will Sarah Steele be alright? How will the Captain react to her being there? Find out soon in the next chapter!**


	5. Duncan Singleton and Ena Nightingale

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirate101 or anything related to it.**

**Rowan Parker (Musketeer) and Finnigan "Finn" Kidd (Privateer) belong to Dame Rivere, and Ena Nightingale (Witchdoctor) and Lee Nightingale (Ghost) belong to Cassiopia5 and Speckled Panda. I own Isidora Parkinson (Swashbuckler), Hunter McLaggen (Buccaneer), and Captain Duncan Singleton (Troggie Captain)**

**Summary: **Now that you're free of the Armada, you head to Skull Island to live a Pirate's life full of plunder and glory. One step ahead of the Armada who's been nipping at your heels ever since you escaped their grasp. The greatest treasure ever dreamed of is out there somewhere, waiting for you to find it. Do you have what it takes to get the booty before the evil Armada does?

**Buccaneer- **Buccaneers are sturdy warriors who rely on brute strength to overcome their enemies. They wear the heaviest armor and carry the biggest weapons. What Buccaneers lack in grace or finesse they make up for with raw courage. Withstanding enemy attacks is the key to a Buccaneer's strategy.

**Musketeer- **Musketeers are expert marksmen who use their mastery of firearms and trick shots to win battles. Musketeers damage their enemies at long range and keep them at a distance with traps and obstacles, denying foes any chance for hand-to-hand combat.

**Privateer- **Privateers are born leaders, commanders who can rally their troops to victory through the most desperate of battles. Privateers can recruit more Companions than any other class, and their powers focus on boosting their Companions' capabilities and healing them in the thick of the fight.

**Swashbuckler- **Swashbucklers rely on speed and finesse in combat, sneaking up on their foes and striking by surprise, then dodging the enemy's attacks when they finally arrive. They are deadly with a blade, but not nearly as tough as a Buccaneer, sacrificing toughness for damage.

**Witchdoctor- **Witchdoctors are masters of the arcane, using the powers of hoodoo to rig the outcome of combat. While weak in a direct fight, Witchdoctors never fight fair - hexes that weaken foes, blasts of fire that strike at range, and summoned spirit allies all turn the odds in a Witchdoctors' favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sarah Steele's POV:**

I can't believe I let Isidora talk me into doing this. She's lucky the Captain an old friend because I would've surely overthrown him. I was sitting down on the Captains bed waiting for his response.

"Parkinson planned this?" Captain Singleton asked me.

"Yes she did," I said with an irritated tone.

He looked over to me with his sky blue eyes. He walked over and got into my face.

"Well I'm glad she did," Singleton told me in a seductive voice.

I rolled my eyes. I decided to humor him. I stood up and draped my arms around his neck and on his shoulders. I went to his ear and whispered "I'm not," In a seductive tone.

"That hurt me," Singleton said with a little pout on his face.

I sat back down waiting for him to say something.

"Well, you just stay here. I have a spiral to explore," Singleton told me.

"What about taking me home?" I asked outraged.

"Taking you home? Ha, no. You're staying here with my fair lady," He told me with a bow as he was leaving the room.

Before I could catch him he closed the door and locked it.

"Damn it Ducan!" I yelled through the door as I pounded on it.

I could hear his laugh through the door. This was going to be a hell of a trip.

**Finnigan's POV:**

I was leading Isidora through Skull Island until we found The Kraken Skulls Tavern. I must have dawned on her because I could've swore I heard her say "Oh" as we came in. We walked up to Pete, who had his little smirk on his face.

"So, you're not dead," Pete said to us as we sat down at the bar.

"Nope," I said confidently, trying to impress Parkinson.

"Nice to see you again Petey," Parkinson said with a smile, completely ignoring my last comment, which was pretty irritating.

"We need some more recommendations," I told Pete.

"I see. Well t'ere be a Witchdoctor by t' name of Ena Nightingale. She be one of the best crew members," Pete informed us while cleaning out a mug and setting it down.

"Ena Nightingale? As in the daughter of the fisherman Nightingale?" Parkinson asked trying to confirm her suspicions.

"Indeed," Pete confirmed as he pour us both small glasses of yum.

We both took our glasses and drank them in one gulp.

"Where can we find her?" Parkinson asked.

"Skull Shores. She likes t' relax t'ere. She came in earlier tellin' me t' where she be goin'" Pete told us collecting our glasses.

"Anyone else?" Parkinson asked.

"Not t' Skinny Pete knows of," Pete told us.

"Thanks Pete," We say in union.

Parkinson's hand brushed mine as she moved it to get up. I froze a bit as she kept walking. Pete gave me one of his signature smirks which made me blush slightly. He laughed a bit at me.

"Shut up," I said as I left with Parkinson.

We headed for Skull Shores to find a young woman sitting down, her hand moving in the water. She had beautiful long curly hair. She had colorful feathers on the top of her head and was wearing something similar to the Witchdoctor trainers clothing. A white form fitting top with a long flowing colorful skirt, a brown belt with a skull on it, and black stockings. I noticed she didn't have any shoes on. Parkinson and I shared a look and walked over to her.

"Excuse me are you Ena Nightingale?" I asked her.

She turned around flashing mint colored eyes, startling me.

"Yes," She told me with that trademark Witchdoctor creepiness.

"Uhh," I trailed.

"We wanted to know if you were interested in joining our pirate crew. We needed a few more people and you were recommended," Parkinson spoke up, saving my ass.

It seemed as if she was listening to the input from someone because her head tilted.

"Yes. Ena would enjoy joining your pirate crew," She said with a smile.

"Great. Would you come with us?" Parkinson asked her a bit weirded out.

The girl took the input from I'm guessing her conscience and spoke up.

"Sure," Ena said as she got up.

We lead her to the Tavern and we had a meeting there, in the cellar.

"So what is your plan as pirates? What is your goal?" Ena asked us in a calm manner.

"Well, first were trying to find the secret cave and cavern. There is told to be riches there," I said.

I looked over to Parkinson, who had he feet up on the table as she was sitting. She was playing with one of her daggers, putting the duller edge near her mouth, tapping her teeth and softly rubbing the dull edge against her lower lip. Then, she bit the very end of the curved dagger. She pulled it out and looked at it for a moment. She bit her bottom lip and pouted as she looked at it. I felt like I was in a trance for a moment.

"Kidd? Kidd... KIDD?" Parkinson yelled as she snapped me out of the trance. I saw she was sitting up with the daggers on the table.

Ena looked at me strangely.

"The girl asked you a question," Parkinson said with an annoyed tone.

"Oh, what?" I asked with a blush creeping onto my face.

"Do you need more recruits?" Ena asked me again.

"Oh yeah. We need a Musketeer and Buccaneer," I told her.

"Are you in a hurry to find them?" Ena asked, turning her head.

"Somewhat," I told her.

"Ena thinks she has a Buccaneer you can talk to. Ena doesn't know any Musketeers though," Ena informed us.

"Can you tell us where he or she is?" Parkinson asked intrigued.

"Yeah. Ena can take you to him if you'd like," Ena told us.

**Yeah! Next recruit in the next chapter! Woop Woop! XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	6. Hunter McLaggen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirate101 or anything related to it.**

**Rowan Parker (Musketeer) and Finnigan "Finn" Kidd (Privateer) belong to Dame Rivere, and Ena Nightingale (Witchdoctor) and Lee Nightingale (Ghost), and Leara (Musketeer) belong to Cassiopia5 and Speckled Panda. I own Isidora Parkinson (Swashbuckler), Hunter McLaggen (Buccaneer), and Captain Duncan Singleton (Troggie Captain)**

**Summary: **Now that you're free of the Armada, you head to Skull Island to live a Pirate's life full of plunder and glory. One step ahead of the Armada who's been nipping at your heels ever since you escaped their grasp. The greatest treasure ever dreamed of is out there somewhere, waiting for you to find it. Do you have what it takes to get the booty before the evil Armada does?

**Buccaneer- **Buccaneers are sturdy warriors who rely on brute strength to overcome their enemies. They wear the heaviest armor and carry the biggest weapons. What Buccaneers lack in grace or finesse they make up for with raw courage. Withstanding enemy attacks is the key to a Buccaneer's strategy.

**Musketeer- **Musketeers are expert marksmen who use their mastery of firearms and trick shots to win battles. Musketeers damage their enemies at long range and keep them at a distance with traps and obstacles, denying foes any chance for hand-to-hand combat.

**Privateer- **Privateers are born leaders, commanders who can rally their troops to victory through the most desperate of battles. Privateers can recruit more Companions than any other class, and their powers focus on boosting their Companions' capabilities and healing them in the thick of the fight.

**Swashbuckler- **Swashbucklers rely on speed and finesse in combat, sneaking up on their foes and striking by surprise, then dodging the enemy's attacks when they finally arrive. They are deadly with a blade, but not nearly as tough as a Buccaneer, sacrificing toughness for damage.

**Witchdoctor- **Witchdoctors are masters of the arcane, using the powers of hoodoo to rig the outcome of combat. While weak in a direct fight, Witchdoctors never fight fair - hexes that weaken foes, blasts of fire that strike at range, and summoned spirit allies all turn the odds in a Witchdoctors' favor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Finnigan's POV:**

Parkinson and I were following Ena Nightingale, Witchdoctor, to this mystery Buccaneer's lair or something.

"How do you know him?" Parkinson spoke up, startling my train of thought.

"Ena does not know him. Ena knows of him," Ena said, using herself in the third person again.

She lead us to the Buccaneer training house. I've never been here before, being a Privateer and all. We walked in to see a few pirates training in different parts of the house. Ena looked around, for I'm guessing our Buccaneer and pointed him out eventually.

"That is Hunter McLaggen. Ena heard he is very skilled," Ena told us in the third person.

"McLaggen... that sounds familiar," Parkinson said with a strange look on her face.

Ena managed to help us maneuver around the pirates and we finally reached McLaggen.

"Hunter McLaggen?" Parkinson asked crossing her arms.

"Yes?" The man said turning around.

**Hunter's POV:**

I looked up to see three pirates staring down at me. One was a tall young woman with surprising green eyes. She had long, dark brown hair and light brown skin. She was wearing a white shirt under a brown jacket with turquoise stitching. Her pants we also brown with a sash wrapped around the waist. Her boots had the same brown color with turquoise stitching and accents on them. She also had a belt with special compartments that her daggers could fit in. She was obviously a Swashbuckler.

The next person I saw was a young man, slightly shorter than the first pirate I acknowledged. He had short, spiky black hair. It had slight cowlick that caused his hair in the front to naturally stand on end. His eyes were brown and his skin was a bit pale. He was wearing a fancy white shirt with long, slightly poofy sleeves. A long merchant style green vest, trimmed with gold. His thick, brown belt closed the vest and held his gun and sword in place on his sides. All signs pointed to Privateer.

The last pirate was very short. It was a bit scary how short she was. She had curly brown hair with braids intertwined withing the locks and feathers at the top of her head and mint green eyes. She had on a form fitting white shirt with colorful fabrics as a skirt. She had black stockings underneath it and no shoes on. I figured she was a Witchdoctor.

"I'm Isidora Parkinson. This is Finnigan Kidd and Ena Nightingale, and we have a proposition for you," The young woman told me.

Slightly intrigued to know this proposition, I humored the group and motioned for them to continue.

"We need a few skilled pirates for our little "adventure" and we were told you would be one of the best choices," Isidora continued.

"What sort of adventure are you going to have?" I asked.

"That will be revealed when you agree to joining us," The one called Finnigan told me.

That's when I was skeptical on the situation. I was just bombarded with all this information. I wasn't really a pirate at all. I was a warrior from Marleybone, moved to Skull Island. I was never involved in this whole piracy phenomenon until I arrived here.

"How do I know I can trust you?" I asked

Isidora rose her eyebrows and looked down, thinking.

"I do not know sir," Isidora told me in a contradictory tone.

I nodded and and smiled smugly. I got up and went back to training.

"Oh come on Hunter," Finnigan pleaded. "You know you want to."

"Think of all the fame, fortune, the gypsies," Isidora told me as she ran after me.

I rolled my eyes and continued on.

"Ena thinks Hunter does not want to," I heard Ena say to her companions.

I stopped in my tracks as I heard her. Isidora knocked into me, which lead to Finnigan running into her from behind. I turned around a looked at Ena.

"Is she... okay?" I asked motioning if she was crazy.

Isidora and Finnigan looked at me and then at Ena.

"We really don't know," Finnigan told me.

This made me chuckle a bit. They seem like they actually _need _me. I sighed deeply as I looked to the ground. I'm going to regret this. I just know it.

"Alright. I'll help you. On one condition: you tell me exactly what your little plot is," I told them with a raised brow.

I saw Isidora look around.

"Fine. Not here though," She said with a serious tone.

I looked at them for a moment. I nodded and followed them out.

**Alright my friends. Were going to end this bad boy here. I know, I know. "WHY ARIEL?! WHYYYY?" Well I'm kinda dry so I need some time to think xD For now on I'm going to answer reviews at the end of each chapter so you know I'm acknowledging your reviews!**

**Cassiopia5: Thank you very much! I was hoping I gave your character justice!**

**Speckled Panda: Well, I'm glad I'm making you... Fandom Fluent xD**

**Dame Rivere: That's alright with me! As long as you read them, I'm alright. Thank you so much for the support :)**

**MyKillerPony: I'm glad you like Ena! And I can tell you about the little devil angel thing, but I can tell you that's not at all what it is. And I'm glad you and many others like Duncan. I didn't know he would be like a favorite character! XD I'm glad you are enjoying this. Reviews like these give me the courage to keep on writing!**

**Thank you guys so much! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP!**


	7. The Mystery Duo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirate101 or anything related to it.**

**Rowan Parker (Musketeer) and Finnigan "Finn" Kidd (Privateer) belong to Dame Rivere, and Ena Nightingale (Witchdoctor) and Lee Nightingale (Ghost), and Leara (Musketeer) belong to Cassiopia5 and Speckled Panda. Diana Dove (Swashbuckler) is owned by HeyItsSean. Alex Windlass (Musketeer) is owned by Ulrich-Stern3277. Cale Xigira (Buccaneer) is owned by SkullRising. I own Isidora Parkinson (Swashbuckler), Hunter McLaggen (Buccaneer), and Captain Duncan Singleton (Troggie Captain)**

**Wow. Aren't I just a douche bag and a half. I feel horrible just leaving you all hanging. My creative flow had decided to take the summer off (douche -.-). So as short as this may be, at least I updated...right? Enjoy xD**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Isidora's POV:**

We were walking back to The Kraken Skulls Tavern to discuss our proposition with Hunter. The tavern smelled like sweaty pirates and yum, like it does everyday.

"Wait here," I told them as I jogged over to Pete at the bar.

"What can I do for yer?" Pete asked me.

I made a small smile as I played with my fingers. I looked up to him and opened my mouth.

"You wouldn't mind-" I said before Pete cut me off.

"Two pirates be down their waiting for yer, Kidd, 'n' Nightingale," Pete told me nonchalantly.

I stiffened when he told me this. Last time someone wanted to see me, I almost got killed. I bit my lip and looked down at the wooden bar top.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I turned around to see Finnigan, Ena, and Hunter waiting for me across the room.

It seemed as if Pete was having a slow day, because not too many people were there. Marquis was there, but Zeke wasn't. He was a traveler so it made sense, but they usually travel together. A few other people I didn't know where there too. Well, if a fight went down, there wouldn't be too many witnesses. At least they would mostly be trustworthy ones. I had this bad feeling in my stomach. It felt like I ate the pit of a yum fruit and it wasn't coming out anytime soon. I sighed and walked over to them. I must've had worry painted on my forehead because their expressions changed drastically.

"What is wrong?" Hunter asked me with concern.

"Is everything alright?" Finnigan asked too.

I scratched the back of my neck as I explained the situation. The expression of worry turned into seriousness.

"Ena will stay on her toes then," She told me as she nodded.

We all nodded in agreement (including Hunter) and we walked down into the cellar to meet these pirates who were waiting for us.

**Finnigan's POV:**

After Parkinson told us what the "agenda" was, I will admit to being intimidated my the unknown enemy. Not just one pirate, but two. Sure, if a fight were to happen, the odds would be in our favor. That isn't the point though. Anything can happen, especially with Hunter. I still don't know where he stands as a pirate and possible member of our expedition. All these theories and alternate endings flooded my mind as we made out way to the cellar. When I hit the cellars wooden floors I turned to see two pirates. One male, one female.

The male had an entire Royal Navy High Admiral clothing set, including the boots and bicorne. He had some light armor stitched onto it. He had green eyes and jet black hair. He had light skin with some tan pigmentation. He looked about 18 or 19.

The female was stunning. Long locks of flowing red hair fell behind her back that reminded be a bit of Sarah, whose whereabouts are still unknown. She had a pair of sparkling blue eyes that seemed to illuminate the tavern, making the place seem slightly brighter. Her attire consisted of a strapless, white top with a small dove in flight emblazoned on the center. The rest of the beauty's outfit was primarily black and gold, from the big pirate's hat to the tall, heeled boots she wore. Completing her ensemble were two black bracelets that had lace popping out and surrounding her hands. _Sorry, I must have been staring._ But as soon as I finished staring at the odd pair, they stared straight back at me, weapons drawn.

"You sure these are the people we're looking for," The male directed towards the female.

"Sure. We got the privateer, the witchdoctor, the cute buccaneer boy," The woman started.

Hunter immediately blushed, leading to Ena laughing at him... with a strange male chuckling from above.

"You forgot about everyone's favorite swashbuckler," The male said sarcastically.

"Parker. No... Parrotson," The woman said smugly.

"Parkinson," The man corrected as he rolled his eyes at his partner.

Parkinson rolled her eyes as well and smiled. Did they know each other? Only one way to find out...

**AND THAT'S IT PEEPS. I hope you enjoyed this. Do Parkinson and this mystery woman know each other? STAY TUNED! XD**


End file.
